Sketchbook
by ayame411chan
Summary: Kagome starts drawing her new obsession in her sketchbook. Unfortunately said sketchbook ends up in the hands of the last person she hoped would ever see it. SESSKAG Sesshomaru x Kagome rated MA for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There was a cold chill in the air as a raven haired girl sat on a rough rock along the edge of a shallow riverbank. She was wearing a royal blue sweater with a dark pair of jeans, feet covered in moccasins that were fur lined to keep her feet warm yet quiet as she walked on the forest floor.

She had a sketchbook out drawing a figure that has been stuck in her mind for awhile now. The only noise besides a faint breeze was the scratching of a pencil on paper.

Only the fox kit new of her drawing skills since no other was allowed to see what she would draw. Said fox kit was currently on her shoulder watching her sketch out the face a man.

Her pencil stopped when a mans voice started screaming for her to get a move on it the group was leaving.

"Inuyasha will you shut up already I am coming!"

"What did you say wench!"

Kagome put her sketch book in her now brown back pack. She decided her yellow stuck out to much ad went now for a more blending in color. What she did not realize as she ran to catch up to the group was her sketch book had fallen out.

On the cold ground near the river bank the book sat without it's owner. The owner would not learn of it's absence until hours later, but by that time it would be to late.

!*&^%(* #$%^%$#

A tall regal demon stood by a river banks edge. The air was crisp from the fall's cooling tempters. Soon it would be wise to return to the palace, his ward would be needing new clothing for the change in weather.

He lifted his head to the air, his nostrils flared a little taking in the scents in his land. His mouth tightened in a distasteful manner. His half brother was near, that would not do well. His wards clothing was just going to have to wait.

The man turned on his heal and started walking up river to the area he scented his idiotic half brother.

His retainer and ward quickly set in line behind him. He had not the need to tell them to follow or that he was leaving. They new there place, he should not have to request for them to do what was to be expected of them.

Suddenly stopping by a larger rock that was near the bank the large demon put his had back to scent the air again.

So his half brother had started to move again. This was going to be a hassle he would rather had avoided, why did that wreched existence have to be in the west?

"Lord sesshomaru look what I found!"

The excited sound of his wards voice had him turning before he new it. She held a weird looking book in her hands.

She opened the book and her mouth opened in shock. There in the book were drawings of her lord, the drawings almost look real. Below each drawing there was writing, she could not yet read so she went to hand the book to her Lord for him to read to her.

He reached for the rather large book in her hands. Once in his possession he opened the book to see what the girl was so in awe for. The contents of the book indeed shocked him, his eyes widened as did his mouth only a hair but both the girl and toad demon noticed.

Sesshomaru was shocked to see very well drawn out pictures of himself. There had to be at least a handful of them, the last seemed to be unfinished. At the bottom of each drawing there was writing, it was a bit different then what he uses but was readable none the less.

"Kagome Higarashi."

He read the name out loud, he couldn't figure out why the name sounded familiar, thats when his ward screeched in happiness.

"Kagome oni-chan drew those!"

"Rin quit your screaming you are disturbing our Lord!"

Thats right, this Kagome was Inuyasha's wench, why she thought she had the right to draw impressively well drawing's of him he had no clue. But none the less he was going to put an end to it.

"Kagome is such a good drawer!"

"Artist Rin."

Came the correcting words from the regal Lord.

"Oh, Artist."

Rin beemed up at her Lord as the three set off to find Inuyasha and his group. More importantly now the Miko who thought she had a right to draw himself.

#$%%$# #

It was well pest noon and the group of shard hunters had yet to stop for lunch. Kagome could hear Shippo's stomach growl in her ear.

"Inuyasha you slave driver can we stop for lunch! Us humans need time to eat and take a break from walking!"

"Key! You guys always hold me up!"

Inuyasha was so rude, Kagome couldn't help but glare at his back as he chose a location for them to stop. He found an abandoned hut by the road so the group took shelter for lunch and some warmth.

Shippo retrieved some wood from the forest near by while Kagome got out some cans of soup and tea.

Once the fire was to a good blaze Kagome started eating up lunch, but as she went back in her bag to grab her sketch book to finish her drawing while cooking lunch, it was not there.

"Inuyasha we have to go back!"

"WHAT!"

He fumed, why the hell did the group need to turn around.

"I lost my sketch book."

"Good maybe now you will concentrate more on finding shards then that damned thing."

Before Kagome could respond she noticed Inuyasha's eyes widen. He sniffed the air while Kirara transformed.

"What it is Inuyasha" Sango asked worriedly.

"Sesshomaru."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it is short guys! And thank you for all the congratulations!

Chapter Two

Sesshomaru could sense the miko running in his direction. 'Good the Miko is coming to this Sesshomaru, that will make this easier without the Hanyou'

Kagome burst through bushes stopping dead in her tracks infront of the Lord of the West. Said Lord looked down to her, his gaze not threatening but stern non the less.

"Miko, this one has something of importance to discuss with you."

Kagome looked from his face to the book in his hand, Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's face went from anxiety to fear.

"Lord Sesshomaru please keep this between us, if the others were to find out what is in that sketchbook, as I am sure you understand how Inuyasha would not take well to it."

"Hn, I am sure the Hanyou would hate to find out his Miko has been drawing many portraits of this Sesshomaru. Explain."

Sesshomaru was not going to return the book without explanation, why was his half brothers Miko drawing not one but many portraits of him?

Kagome fidgeted a little under his gaze, there was no way she could tell him she thought his looks godly and wished to feel his tongue on her body. Surely Sesshomaru would have her head for disgracing him with the thoughts of him doing any such thing with a human.

"Miko." His patience was thinning, as she was about to answer he sensed his brother making way toward them.

"Inuyasha will be here in short explain and the book is yours, without the current art work in it."

"I like you body, it is perfectly portioned for me to draw, I am drawn to your form and grace, so naturally as an artist I want to draw you."

Sesshomaru was not sure he had heard the Miko correctly surely she had not just told him his body was perfect. He was not sure if the Miko was just stupid for a human saying such a thing to him is an insult, or to be impressed that she was brave enough to say what she thought to the killing perfection himself.

Sesshomaru could smell Inuyasha getting very close and new the half breed would be upon them in any moment. The Miko had answered his question truthfully so he was to hold up his end of the deal.

He ripped the pages from her book that contained the images of himself then proceeded to shove the book into Kagome's chest. Kagome did not complain however she did pout about losing her precious portraits.

Looking up to Sesshomaru Kagome noticed he put the pictures of himself inside his sleeve to keep. Kagome was shocked but kept it to herself, instead she bowed to him in thanks and turned to leave. A smooth baritone voice graced her ears bring Kagome to a halt.

"It would be best to refrain from drawing anymore images of this one Miko, but if one feels the need to, I prefer the color blue."

Kagome turned to him to see the regal Lords hair swaying as his back was to her leaving. His companions following close behind. Rin gave Kagome a wave before continuing behind Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha burst through the bushes behind Kagome thinking she would be in danger but found her in the wooded area alone with her sketchbook. Raising his head he sniffed the air, his brothers scent had been here not to long ago. What was Kagome thinking facing him alone.

Seeing Kagome was deep in thought Inuyasha for once thought it best not to ask, instead he put a clawed hand on her shoulder to bring her thoughts back.

Kagome looked to the brother of the man she had been thinking to much about lately. She climbed onto his back the two headed out back towards the cam where the others had been waiting.

Once inside Kagome grabbed some food from the heated pot sango had prepared since Kagome stormed out. Taking a seat away from the others Kagome pondered her short talk with the Lord of the West. So his majesty preferred blue? Smiling to herself Kagome ate, Shippo curled up in her lap for a short nap before the group headed out once more. All the while a certain dog demon walked along his lands borders studying the new portraits he now possessed.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of a pencil scratching on fresh paper awoke Inuyasha early that morning. The raven haired woman was sitting up against a tree watching the sunrise with a cup of hot green tea beside her. she now held a blue drawing pencil as she began a new pice to her sketchbook. This time, she would take the drawing slowly, she would not afford to misplace a single hair on the head of the man she was drawing.

Inuyasha noticing how deeply Kagome was fixated on her drawing decided he was going to sneak up behind her, once and for all he would know what it was she drew. Little did he know Kagome was not as dumb has he seemed to think of her, since she heard him wake in his tree, as she could also see him moving from said tree to inch behind her. Clamping her book shut, she replaced her pencil and eraser back into her pack before grabbing her tea cup and walking quietly to the fire to begin making everyone a healthy breakfast.

Inuyasha sat back on his hunches in defeat, one of these days he would learn what was in the damned book of her's, even if he had to pry it from her hands.

The sun began to shine across Miroku's and Sango's calm relaxed features, urging them to wake. It wasn't much longer until the two stirred, both sitting up to look at Kagome cutting an apple into slices. The group had found a wild apple tree a few days pryer, and luckily for them, it was at peek season for harvest. Kagome had grabbed every beautifully red colored apple she could find. Letting her hands feel over the smooth surfaces before putting them carefully into her pack.

Kagome noticing the other two member rise from bed offered the group a small smiling before letting everyone know breakfast was ready.

Shippo jumped when he found he smelt oatmeal, he ran over to Kagome to ensure he received his bowl with the sugar dinosaurs in it. Kagome always packed him this specific one, he was also the only one to get it. She also handed him some juice out of one of her canteens. Juice was a special occasion for the group since Kagome only could carry so many packets for water. What everyone wonder about was, what was the special occasion? and why was Kagome in such a good mood?

Inuyasha was the one to hate it the most, Kagome had been in a great mood since there run in with Sesshomaru. Which in itself confused him, Sesshomaru had tried to kill them so many times what could the Fucker do to make Kagome dare he say it swoon. Not to mention he did not fail to notice that kagome went from using a regular pencil has she called it to a colored pencil again as she called it. Not to mention said color pencil was blue. The color to which belonged to the west along with red and gold.

It is not that Inuyasha had claimed Kagome has his, the two had established months ago that the two of them could only be friends at this point. But that did not stop him from hating the idea of her swooning after his HALF- brother. It had more to do with that Sesshomaru was everything he could never be, then the fact that Sesshomaru wouldn't care for her. Sesshomaru was taller then him, more regal then he, had higher intelligence with his upbringing, not to mention he was also stronger in the art of battle and swordsman ship. Inuyasha may act stupid and gruff but he wasn't. The only one who knew that though was Miroku. Inuyasha liked to to play off the stupidity so he wouldn't get hurt. It was a natural defense mechanism, at least from what he read in Kagome's Psychology books.

Nothing Kagome giving him a word look he finally hopped down and slobbered over her shoulder for food to ensure she did not think any higher of him.

"Kagome what the hell is this?"

"It would seem to be oatmeal and apple slices Inuyasha."

"I got that but why is this not ramen in my bowl."

"Inuyasha you can eat other thing's besides ramen." Shippo interjected.

"Shippo is right, we all should really start to eat better, all that ramen makes me feel sluggish." Agreed Miroku.

"Then that settles it." Kagome piped up.

"We hunt for food from now on."

"What! I am the leader of this group and I say we eat ramen ramen and ramen."

"This is not an argument Inuyasha, so give it a rest will you." Kagome gave him the I am not going to argue look so Inuyasha dropped it and ate his food.

The rest of the group sat by Kagome eating quietly. All watched as she lost herself deep in thought again. Her eyes would glaze over until she came back to reality after shippo tripped on a stick. He cried for a second until Kagome scooped him up.

Soon after everyone packed up camp to leave, it was again time to head out to go rid the world of demons gone savage. Or so that is how Kagome called it, to her demons were not creatures who lived only to kill and hurt humans. It was like in her time, some humans were nice people whom were trustworthy, others were cereal killers who had to be dealt with. To Kagome demons were the same, not to mention after the downfall of Naraku most demons seemed to have mellowed out. The shikon jewel was no longer around so demons no longer sought them out.

the group had begin walking while Kagome was still deep in her thoughts, soon though her thoughts took a turn to the demon lord she had slowly become more and more attracted to.

He was everything a typical female of her age wanted, his body built to protect that to which he cared for, his intelligence was beyond compare, and Kami his nobility and honor could drive any girl with self respect to swoon for him.

The cool breeze kissed her face as she followed her friends out of the woods, she could smell fire ahead, peeking around her group she noticed a village further across the field. this made her excited, she could use some new supplies and hopefully they could make some money here.

Readjusting her back pack on her shoulders she followed suit of her friends into the small village. People looked to them in awe and appreciation, everyone new who they were. It was the group who had taken down Naraku, how did people know this? Because the group was widely known being how its members were very odd to be together, a Monk and a priestess normal, but not when said monk asked every woman to bare children and said priestess wore clothing that was revealing and or odd. Not to mention Adding in a Half demon, a baby fox demon then a Slayer whom has not played the other two, is even more odd. So needless to say they stood out.

The head priest of this particular village came rushing out upon hearing the famous group had entered their small village.

"Oh thank heavens you are here!" The elderly man cried out before bowing deeply before them.

The rest of the village began bowing down to the ground before them as well. to say the group felt a bit uncomfortable was an understatement, well all but Inuyasha and Miroku. the two ravished the attention bestowed upon them making the rest of the group sweat drop.

Kagome felt the sun beaming down on her, warming her a little better in the cold autumn air. She smiled to the sun before turning back to the man who was bowing before them. Crouching down she placed a small hand to the mans shoulder.

"Please do not bow to us, you are ur equals, now what is it that we may be os service to you?"

Everyone was awe struck at how humble the young priestess was. But all rose to there feet and went back to what they were doing pryer to the commotion.

"Oh please help our village, there is a large dog demon who comes and take our woman away!" we have tried wards and spells but to no avail!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was worried that he new from the look he gave her but the only dog demons any one new of was Sesshomaru and his mother. Inuyouki were rare even in the edo era.

Inuyasha gave a huff of annoyance before he gave his reply.

"Well we better check this out, something fishy is going on and if it really is a dog demon, he is giving my family a bad name."

"When do you care about that Inuyasha?" Shippo piped in, granted this was not only Shippo who had that thought. The whole group looked to him like he grew a second head. Including Kagome.

"Keh"

"Oh thank you all so much, we do not have a lot to offer you but please let me bring you to my home were you can rest, I will retrieve fresh food from the gardens."

With everyone resting in the small hut the priest called home Kagome once again pulled out her sketchbook, she began to work on the hair of the man she once again was drawing. Very line had its place and not one could be putdown incorrectly.

(((((((((((((((((((((000000)))))))))))))))))))))

It had been days and not a single attack, the group was beginning it was hopeless until one evening a loud scream fell upon the village. Inuyasha and the others sprinted out of the small hut to witness a young woman being carried off in the jaw of a large white dog.

Inuyasha and Kagome both in sync whispered.

"Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha for once stayed put but Kagome on the other hand rushed after the beast. there was no way it was Sesshomaru, He wouldn't be attacking helpless woman, he had more honor then that. Didn't he?

As Kagome raced through the forest desperate to keep up with the beast but failing she heard a sound of another demon getting close, pushing out her aura against it she realized it was Kirara. The large demon cat caught up to her quickly before stopping infront of her.

"Kagome quick get on!"

Sango yelled to her before Kagome jumped onto the fire cats back. soon they were gaining on the animal ahead of them, Noticing the tail of the dog curled up the back of its rear Kagome realized it was not Sesshomaru, yet the beast had the same face marking's including the royal crest, his moon.

Some one or some thing was impersonating Sesshomaru. How dare they Kagome fumed to Sango.

"How dare they dishonor his name by portraying him. He helped defeat Naraku! He saved there sorry ass and this is how they repay him!"

Kagome was to mad to eve listen to Sango talking to her. It was not long until they had to stop, the beast had taken up speed and vanished. the poor woman lucky had been dropped in its retreat, unfortunately she was badly wounded. Kirara helped carry the tree back slowly as she was already carrying more weight then she could. Once back to the village Kagome set about getting her first aid kit and helped the Priest dress her wounds. Once she was finished she went to find Inuyasha.

"What the hell is your problem." Kagome was pissed, not only did she smack Inuyasha across the face leaving a very distinct red hand print she was also screaming at him.

"What I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly! you sat on your ass and watch that young woman get carried away. May I ask why!"

"It is none of your damn business Wench!" Inuyasha fumed back. He was really starting to get sick of being bossed around by her.

"None of my business? Are you serious! Do you even hear yourself talk?! That is the saddest excuse you have had yet!"

Inuyasha didn't answer instead he just left.

Kagome frustrated beyond belief just tossed her hands in the air before storming off to Sango and the others.

"Sango I need to borrow Kirara if that is alright?"

Sango looked to Kagome questioning before nodding her head. But it was Miroku who actually asked the question.

"Where is it you are going Kagome? We kind of have a problem to deal with."

"Yes Miroku I agree, only Inuyasha has left for only Kami knows what and we need to figure this out, in the mean time I know a certain demon lord who will be very displeased to know he is being framed for this."

With that she turned and left with Kirara following behind her. Once out of the hut the two took to the sky heading West.

((((((00000))))))))

Sesshomaru could smell the demon cat and the Miko coming miles before she had actually reached him. Why she was seeking him out though, he had not a clue. He knew he would find out soon enough, and so help her it had better be something of importance. Not that he secretly wouldn't have minded if it was to receive another piece of art from the woman.

Sesshomaru would never admit to still holding onto her previous ones. Something about it made him cherish the scraps of paper. Though by now the drawings were starting to smear and become torn from being opened, closed, folded, unfolded, tucked in and out of his sleeves. He could use some new ones.

He was brought out of his musing, as the Miko landed before him Kirara instantly turned back into her smaller form before laying in the grass throaty exhausted. Kagome giggles at the cat demon before getting serious and turning to Sesshomaru.

With a bow Kagome addressed him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I come to you with bad news. There is a demon portraying himself as you in your true form. he is stealing young woman from a village we are currently residing in until the matter is handled. Inuyasha has fled the seen for some unknown reason. I knew this would be something that would not please you and thought you would like to handle the matter personally as it is your name that is being sullied."

Kagome thought she had seen Sesshomaru pissed of, for instance when Naraku was around, oh no this was something else. Someone is prancing around as Sesshomaru and he was livid.

She watched as his cold mask slip from his face as rage took over. Slowly he let out a huff before calming himself, his mask returning over his features.

"Miko, take me to this village."

It was not a request, but an order.

Authers note

Sorry this took so long i had to read like 15 smut stories to get back in the grove of sesskag i have been hitting up the itachi sakura pairing for awhile lol also sorry that this chapter is more ground work the lemony goodness i hope to be able to add more sesshomaru in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry, I have not posted more on this story! I have been dealing with life but have now returned! I will not spew false promises that I will post a lot of new chapters but I will do my best! Thank you for all the encouraging comments and hope you enjoy this chapter! ~~~~

Chapter Four

"Take me to this village."

It was not a request, it was an order. Kagome looked down at the little neko demon. She was still asleep in the grass to her side. Picking her up Kagome gave looked to Sesshomaru. He merely nodded his head before whistling. Ah and Un Flew down behind him with Rin and Jaken upon his back. Rin began squealing with joy upon seeing Kagome. She was about to get off the dragon when Sesshomaru stopped her by a look. He walked Kagome to the beast before lifting her upon the saddle right behind Rin.

Kagome's body trembled from the shock before she set Kirara on Rin's lap, so she could wrap her arms around the girl. The Wind picked up and Ah and Un began their run before jumping into the sky. Sesshomaru had the reins as he led them in the direction the Miko had come.

The trip was silent other than the occasional direction given by Kagome. She couldn't help but be in awe of the beast she was riding upon. He carried more than four times the weight Kirara could carry and he was not even breaking a sweat. She could only imagine what was in the saddlebags that rested upon his sides. She was pulled from her thought as she felt a shiver in her arms. Rin was cold, looking ahead of her to Sesshomaru she realized night was coming upon them. Making the temperature cool, she hesitated a moment, but her mothering nature pushed her forward.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She watched for any indication he heard her. His shoulders moved a little from her voice, so she continued.

"Lord Sesshomaru I hate to bother you, but Rin is cold." Her eyes didn't even have time to register before she felt Sesshomaru beside her.

He looked at the sleeping girl in the Miko's arms who was shivering from the night's cool wind. He pulled is mokomoko off his shoulder before wrapping it around the two women. When Rin stopped shivering he went back to his place ahead of his pack.

Kagome couldn't have been in more shock. Her mouth hung open well passed Sesshomaru leaving their side. She couldn't believe he had just done something so, so nice. Not only for Rin but herself as well. Running her hand through the warm fur she cuddled into it more. Rin and Kirara were content in her arms as they neared the village.

Kagome had no idea when she fell asleep but has the dragon began his descent into the village she roused herself. She watched the morning's sunrise before of Sesshomaru. She wished she had a camera because he just glowed with the sun. The oranges, reds, and bright yellows upon his skin and silver hair causing an ethereal glow. She had the wind knocked out of her when he glanced back at her. Oh, Kami how she wished she had her camera or sketchbook. His stunning amber eyes were lit up by the sun turning Kagome into a nice puddle of goo. She watched as he smirked at her before turning back to land. A shiver ran down her spine at the look on his face before he turned around. She snuggled his mokomoko around herself more. Taking a deep inhale of his scent in the process. He smelled wonderful, all man, with a hint of pine. She was too distracted to see the shiver that ran down Sesshomaru's spine.

The beast landed surprisingly graceful, he stopped beside Sesshomaru before lowering himself to the ground. Rin had finally woken up from the landing and slid off him allowing Kagome freedom to get down as well. They were just outside the village, Sesshomaru ordered Ah and Un to stand guard outside the village until ordered. Kagome was about to lead Sesshomaru to where her friends were until she found herself on the ground.

"Miko, it would be wise to remember this Sesshomaru follows no one. "

Now younger Kagome would have screamed at him for being so rude. Since he could have simply told her to follow him vs throwing her to the ground. But more mature Kagome decided that would not be the most productive course of action and decided to nod her head before getting up and brushing herself off. She followed behind him alongside Rin. Jaken followed behind Sesshomaru to his right all awhile commenting to himself about how this insufferable imposter was stupid to ever cross his magnificent lord. It wasn't long till they entered the village and everyone around them were whispering in fear of the demon. The priest of the village came storming from his hut demanding why a Miko would bring such a powerful demon to their village.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the west. He is the true dog demon of these lands and I thought he deserved to be the one to rip the imposter to pieces, which in turn will protect your village from future harm." Sesshomaru watched the Miko converse with the Priest, she was handling the situation quite well. Not to mention professionally. Unlike his half-brother who seemed to bring out the worst in every situation.

To his surprise, the priest gave in and told her he would have to share their sleeping quarters to keep an eye on him. Kagome heard him scoff behind her at the priest's words and she couldn't help but smile at the childish behavior. Once the priest was dealt with she pointed to the hut he would need to enter to meet up with her group. Not that he needed the help since he could smell them a mile away. Bringing him back to his thought of how much he hated humans.

He cringed at the disgusting smell when he entered the hut, Rin, and Kagome following close behind. His nose wrinkling at the smell he moved to a far wall to sit before the small group of shard hunters. He watched as Kagome sat beside her friends around a small fire pit. Rin went over by Shippo so the two could converse about all sorts of adventures they go on. He was inwardly delighted that the Miko got straight to business as she started to inform him of the situation. But has she started to tell him about the missing woman he noticed his half-breed brother was nowhere to be seen? Pushing his senses out he noticed he could also not sense him anywhere near the village. Odd.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru push his aura outward, her Miko powers flaring inside her in response to the outburst of demonic energy. But then something unexpected happened. Her spiritual energy began mixing with his demonic energy. He caused a strong heat to wash over her, she quickly made eye contact with Sesshomaru and in an instant, his aura was suppressed. His gaze looked almost angry at her.

Miroku and Sango also felt the two auras mix but did not know the feelings it gave the two in possession of them. Everyone but the two j=kids were temporarily quiet. Sesshomaru was the first to speak as his aura began to calm.

"Where is the worthless half-breed?" Kagome did not like the way Sesshomaru spoke of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was brash and fool hearty but he was genuinely a nice guy. Being the loyal friend, she was she would voice her opinion on that statement.

"He is not worthless, and I would appreciate it if you would hold your tongue with that language in front of my kit. I do not want him raised to believe such prejudices." The whole group turned to Kagome then. All with wide eyes slack jaws. They could not believe she just said that to him.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was indeed also surprised although it did not show. He was angry with her, but he respected and understood her concern of parenting her kit. Though he did not care if she hated his use of the term half-demon since Inuyasha was, in fact, such a thing. He was not going to lower himself by disregarding a mother's concern for the child's wellbeing. As he also disliked foul language in front of his ward Rin. So, he nodded his head in understanding before she continued with a smile.

"Unfortunately, Inuyasha disappeared before I went to retrieve you. When the dog demon appeared before us Inuyasha was in shock. Or so I believe, he left without explanation and we have yet to see him since."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in approval of her explanation before asking the small group to lead them to where this imposter disappeared. The group nodded before they all walked towards the direction of the forest.

The morning was a cool one as the group began their hike in the forest. Rin was wearing her heavy Kimono along with a hat and mittens the Miko had given her. Sesshomaru enjoyed the cool breeze that blew through his silver mane. He would never admit it out loud, but he enjoyed the smells of the forest. The dying leaves along with the dirt and water from a nearby creek. As the breeze took a turn he caught wind of the Miko's scent. He never took the time to really ponder her scent, but he was now realizing she smelled much cleaner than the other humans. Nostrils flaring, he focused on her scent. He smelt a sweeter scent over her natural one spicy one. He lifted his nose to the breeze hoping to decipher it, but the group stopped before he had the chance.

He focused on the task at hand as he picked up a few scents one that was much like his own but so different. This was clearly the imposter's scent. Though he wondered who had come close enough to him to get this much of his cent down, not to mention know what this beast looked like? Well, he decided now was as good as any to find out.

"I have the imposters scent." He looked to Jaken. "Watch Rin." Then he took to the trees.

Kagome was not one to miss out, so she got on Ah and Un who was following his master and asked the dragon to follow suit. The beast was hesitant at first but a confirmation from Rin that she was safe with Jaken, encouraging the beast to charge through the forest. Sango Miroku and Shippo upon Kirara were close behind her.

The wind blew past his ears at high speeds as Sesshomaru leaped through the air. The imposter's scent was becoming stronger. He would soon reach him. The forest became less dense as he strode forward, slowing his pace he stopped before a large cave. It looked to be rather deep but it was of no concern for him. The entrance was very large, he could transform and still enter that damn thing. How was this a hiding place?

He heard the group of shard hunters land behind him and was a little annoyed the Miko felt the liberty to take his dragon when he had not given her permission to do so. Turning to give her a piece of his mind he was stunned to find her standing, bow in hand with an arrow notched and glowing pink with her spiritual energy. He decided he would scold her after the fight. No sense making a scene now, turning his head back to the cave entrance he started his advance. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome had a hard time seeing, Sesshomaru could hear their feet shuffling to prevent from tripping. There was no hope to sneak up on their pray at this rate so he might as well help them see. Allowing his demonic aura to present itself he focused his energy on his core then burst it out until it hit just outside his body before holding it strong. This caused his demonic energy to glow at will much like his acid whip. His energy began to glow a vibrant blue lighting up the cave around him. He heard a few gasps but ignored them, he focused his hearing on the dark space ahead. He was beginning to hear panting along with a woman crying. He knew what was happening to the human female but he figured he should probably not say anything. This would upset the humans of his group so instead decided a different plan was in order.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Sesshomaru was glowing. She couldn't wait to draw the mystical scene before her. He had a stunning blue glow that shimmered against is silver mane, giving his features a beautiful early morning tint. The walls around him shimmered with his blue light along with the gravel below their feet. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"Miko."

He had stopped walking and was now looking at her with determination in his amber eyes. Kagome silently wondered if anyone else was able to see his emotions through his enchanting eyes. Or if it was just her artistic eye-catching it.

Sesshomaru caught her staring at him, he already knew she was attracted to his person but he couldn't help but inwardly smirk at how easy it was to have her enthralled with him.

"Miko, your small group and yourself stay put here. I will lead the imposter out of the cave while you go tend to the woman inside."

Kagome nodded before they small shard hunting group placed themselves against the cave wall. She watched as Sesshomaru walked away. She heard loud snarling and woman screaming before a flash of silver flew by her. She could feel the wind against her face before a much stronger breeze flew by. The large white dog flew by her charging at Sesshomaru. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and the three other demons ran into the cave.

They reached the end of the cave only to come face to face with a group of women chained to the wall and one other lying on some furs balling her eyes out. Kagome knew what had happened to the poor woman.

"Sango help the woman chained to the walls. Miroku go find anything you can in my bag along with Sesshomaru's that can cover these woman up. Shippo, ask the Kirara, and ah and Un who will be carrying the women and how we should split them up amongst them."

Sango rushed over to the five-women using her rather large weapon to break the chains. Miroku managed to find Kagome's pajamas and here's a set of clothes from Kagome's bag. He gave them to two of the woman, Sango helped them get dressed in the interesting garb. She also offered one woman her kimono that she wore over her slayer suit. Miroku then found an extra kimono that was Rins. It would be small but would work. Handing it to another woman she put it on only to have it reach just passed her womanhood. But she didn't care it was something to cover herself with. He also found a haori from Sesshomaru he gave to the fifth woman. She thanked him before also getting dressed, she tied together with an obi Miroku found. He dug a little deeper into the saddlebags to find Sesshomaru's spare pants. Sadly the last woman did not seem to have a top. Kagome being the woman she was decided that after what that woman had just been through she needed to be covered, so without hesitation, she took her shirt off and brought it over the young woman's head. Miroku began his nosebleed before being hit by Sango.

With Ah and Un carrying three of the woman and Kirara carrying the other three, the group walked back out the cave. Before them, there was a semi-demolished forest as Sesshomaru was fighting the large dog. If Kagome was honest with herself she was surprised the dog was still alive. Why was Sesshomaru not using Tokigen's dragon strike to end it?

Sango was the first to speak up. "Kirara, Ah, and Un fly these woman back to the village. Have them get treated immediately." Before they could take off Kagome threw Shippo on the back of Ah and Un.

"Kagome I can fight too!" He pouted upon the large dragon.

"Oh yes I know this, But I have an important job for you. I need you to get these woman to the village and tell the priest to take care of them. Make sure they get the best of care before we get back." She watched as he puffed out his chest before taking off with Ah and Un.

"Kagome look out!"

It was Miroku's voice that had her head spinning around, but before she could dodge she was hit by a giant paw that sent her flying. She was about to hit a tree when she felt herself being caught. Sesshomaru had dropped his sword and caught her mid-air. Sango had been throwing Hiraikotsu at the large dog. Miroku was about to use his wind tunnel on the large beast to put an end to him. But just when he was about to the dog opened his mouth and sprayed poison at him. Miroku closed his hand fast but it was too late. His arm turned purple has he clutched his wrist to his chest.

Sango rushed to his side falling to her knees to help support him. Kagome now standing on her own watched as Sesshomaru leaped toward the dog, hand glowing readying his poison for his whip. There was a large snarling noise that shook the earth before the dog hissed his poison upon Kagome.

Kagome formed a pink barrier around herself refusing to bow down to this son of a bitch. unfortunately, this dog must also have inherited a great poison because her strong barrier began to falter. She hurried out from the sprayed area only to be attacked again. Sesshomaru sliced at the beast but only managed to get a large gash on the dog's side. He hollowed in pain before spraying acid at Sesshomaru. He merely stood his ground, his own poison spray nullifying the effect. The dog found Kagome to be the easier target so he charged her. Kagome tried to defend herself but without the bow, she normally carried on her she was helpless. Dodging another paw she fell to the ground. She heard Sango's hiraikotsu hit the dog but it didn't do enough damage. He sprayed at Kagome, she closed her eyes waiting for her life to end only for a large shadow to cover her body. Opening her eyes she was stunned to see Sesshomaru, he was standing in all his dog glory above her.

Sesshomaru stood before the smaller weaker version of himself. Letting out an ear-shattering snarl he lunged at the small dog snatching the beast by the throat he pinned him to the ground. It wasn't long till he snapped the neck of the imposter. Both dogs shrank back to there humanoid forms. Kagome for the first time seeing the imposters true form. He also had pointed ears, but his skin was tanner then Sesshomaru's with purple eyes, black hair and green markings. His markings went across his nose and around his eyes. they were lifeless. Sesshomaru stood covered in blood with such content across his features. He had clearly taken pleasure in the act of killing this demon.

Kirara landed beside the group coming back to retrieve her master. Sango had started to get Miroku on the back of her when Kagome stepped over to help. They all laughed knowing he would be okay after he started grouping Kagome's chest. That was when Sesshomaru finally noticed Kagome was in nothing but some skimpy undergarment. Pulling off his outer Haori that was covered in blood he threw it to the ground before pulling off his inner layer. Handing it to the Miko he watched as she blushed a deep red before hesitantly taking his clothing. He smirked at her when he noticed her gaze slowly roam over his half-nude form. When she realized what she was doing she quickly turned away.

Sango was too worried about Sesshomaru to notice the exchange. She told Kagome she was rushing ahead to get Miroku to the healer. It wasn't until she left that it dawned on Kagome that she was going to half to walk back to the village alone. Sighing at her fate she began her walk back to the village.

She felt Sesshomaru's presence behind her, she was about to ask why he was following her when suddenly she was in his one arm, flying through the air. With a quiet eep, she clung to his bare shoulders. Her face flushed such a deep red from the feel of his bare chest against her.

She hadn't be embarrassed long though as they landed in the village after a mere few minutes. Sesshomaru set her to her feet gently before following her into the hut. The last thing she was going to be prepared for was Inuyasha's angry face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Inuyasha was furious, confused and more furious. How dare she go to his brother. He could have handled the situation. Now her she was wearing his clothes while smelling just like him.

Snarling aloud he was about to curse her a new one when she beat him to the punch.

"Oh stop fuming Inuyasha it is not becoming of you. You have no right to be upset when I did what was needed to be done to save the women of this village. You left us with no other choice, and to be honest I have lost some of my respect towards you for it." Everyone in the hut sat there jaws slack. Except for Sesshomaru of course. He sat there with the most amused face if it wouldn't have scared the group he probably would have laughed from the face his brother was making.

"You know what bitch!" Inuyasha was hot. He couldn't believe she would talk to him like that, or stick up for his asshole of a brother.

"Excuse me!" As much as Sango wanted to witness the drama, Miroku and the women needed rest.

"All three of you get out! GET OUT! The wounded need rest and all three of you are disturbing them!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked to Sango wide eyes not believe the quiet woman capable of such outbursts. Sesshomaru just took his cue to leave. The other two quietly following behind. Once outside hell broke loose again.

"Kagome what the hell is your infatuation with my brother? I mean I can understand why you went to go get him after I left. But why are you dressed in his clothing?."

Kagome blushed. She wasn't infatuated with Sesshomaru he just had a nice body to draw. That was it. Or so she thought at that moment. But it was getting late and she was exhausted and didn't feel like dealing with Inuyasha, hell Sesshomaru knew the truth so why not Inuyasha.

"I'm not infatuated with your brother Inuyasha and I have his top on because I gave mine to the women who were raped and in need of clothes. You would know this if you paid attention to your surroundings and didn't take off on us. Sesshomaru was being honorable and gave me his so I wouldn't be indecent."

Inuyasha flattened his ears. He was so mad about the situation that he didn't even notice one of the women had her shirt on. And now he looked like a huge idiot. He watched Kagome storm off Sesshomaru following close behind her. What the hell was that anyway! He sulked off to the forest edge before jumping up into a tree to do some more thinking. Something he hated having to do. He would keep is eyes on Kagome. He watched her go back into the hut with Sango assuming she was going to try and get her clothes back and sleep. Sesshomaru on the other hand just picked up Rin, placed her on the back of Ah-Un before they all took off towards the West.

The night air was cool against Sesshomaru's skin sending a shiver to run down his spine. His air twisting behind him from the eyes turning to gaze behind him, the small girl curled up in is Mokomoko, asleep upon his steed. Jaken ensuring her safety has he kept a hand on her back while the other on the reins. He kept to a moderate speed so he would not allow Rin harm should she begin to slip.

Looking ahead he could see the marking point of his borders. They would be back to his home shortly. Rin could use a good rest on her futon. Inwardly admitting, he could use some rest on a futon. He landed silently on the other side of the palace gates. His guards bowing low before returning to their post. Au-Un was being brought back to his stables by Jaken. While Sesshomaru carried Rin into the palace. Walking the halls silently to not wake the servant's, he hated when they woke upon his arrival, all the scrambling and noise would ensue. Laying Rin out on his Futon Mokomoko still wrapped around her he inwardly smiled as his ward wrapped herself in his fur. With heavy-lidded eyes, Sesshomaru gracefully slipped into sleeping garb before laying down beside Rin. It wasn't long before sleep claimed the tired Demon Lord.

Kagome was angry with Inuyasha. Who was he to tell her what she can and cannot do! She was a grown woman fully capable of making her own decisions. Which in the end was the right one! The nerve of him. Kagome threw herself on the futon beside Sango. Reaching for her brown bag she pulled out her sketchbook and drawing pencils. She was going to start working on the portrait of Sesshomaru looking back at her while the sun was rising before him. Starting with the landscape she lined out where the colors would mix and glow, she labeled highlights and shadows before starting on the demon who has filled her sketchbook.

By the time Kagome would finish the drawing of the stoic lord it would be sunrise. She closed her book before silently stuffing it into her bag. Rolling over to snuggle into Shippo she fell asleep. The tension from her confrontation with Inuyasha gone from the beautiful work she had created.

Not too far away from where the Miko slept a Silver-haired dog-eared Hanyou finally decided it was time for him to go back to the group of friends. He knew he was bound to be scolded again but over the night he had come to terms with his fate. Jumping from the branch he had spent the night in he landed quietly on the lush green grass, he headed his way back to the village where Kagome was.

Once he entered the hut he was surprised to see the women who had been captured gone. Sango was stirring some scrambled eggs in a pan while Miroku was sitting up holding his purple arm. Inuyasha felt the wrenching feeling of guilt punch him right in the gut. He should have been there to protect his friends. But he wasn't.

Sango looked up from her pan to see a very guilt-ridden Inuyasha. SHe felt no remorse for the Hanyou either considering Miroku was partially in this state since Inuyasha was not with them to help. Miroku also looked up to see Inuyasha but took little notice of him to return his gaze back to the fire. He was beginning to believe he would never have use of his arm. It was no longer in pain, just purple, from what he remembers of such things he would need his arm removed. Not that it would be a bad thing, maybe that was a way to remove the curse. Just chop it off. Turning his gaze back to Inuyasha who at some point decided to sit next to him by the fire he eyed him with displeasure. How was he to grope his lovely Sango with only one hand?

Sango grabbed four wood bowls with chopsticks before plating and serving the small group. Other then Kagome of course who was sleeping in quite late. To sangos surprise, Inuyasha has yet to wake her by screaming or even comment on how she was still wearing the inner haori from Sesshomaru. Taking a bite of her food she noticed Miroku struggling to eat. Sighing to herself she crawled over beside to him give him the pleasure of feeding him. Oh, she wished she could wipe that damn happy grin off of his smug face. She couldn't help but laugh out loud though when Miroku whined about her not being close enough to his good hand to touch her wonderful rear end. Leaving Sango to think maybe Miroku with one arm was not such a bad idea.

Inuyasha's ears twitch above his head as he heard Kagome rustling awake. It was mid-morning already and he had to talk to her. Lucky for him Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had decided to get their payment from the priest before waking Kagome to leave.

Kagome stretched her sore arms above her head. She slept so well, which was surprising since normally she is startled awake by Inuyasha yelling at her to get a move on it. Looking around the room the first thing she spotted, or should she say the first person she spotted was Inuyasha, He was watching her intently with his ears flat against his head. Clearly, he thought about his actions over the night. Rising to her feet she walked across the small hut to seat herself beside him. Clutching Sesshomaru's shirt closer to herself she waited for Inuyasha to speak first.

"Kagome. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you to Sesshomaru. Of all people he would be the worst."

"Inuyasha look at me." Listening he rose his face to meet her eye to eye.

"Inuyasha, you are one of my best friends. We have discussed many times how we would never work. I am not saying I am chasing after your brother either, so before you spew nonsense about him I'll cut you off on the thought. I just believed that if someone was impersonating me like that demon was Sesshomaru, I would want to know. Wouldn't you?" Inuyasha averted his gaze, of course, he would want to know, he would want to rip that fucker in half! But then again here Kagome was proving a point all over again. She was so many years younger than him and yet so much wiser. It was so infuriating knowing this. When did his Kagome become a woman who could defend herself, more importantly no longer need him?

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea I would want to know. I get it but I can not help but be jealous, I mean you are still wearing his clothing which makes you smell of him." Kagome looked into his eyes this time. She truly needed him to understand that if she wanted to chase after Sesshomaru that would be her choice. Not that she could, Sesshomaru would never consider her for a mate but that's beside the point.

"Inuyasha, I if I did wish to pine after Sesshomaru.." holding her hand up to stop Inuyasha from commenting she continued. " If I wanted to why would that be so bad. Yes he is an asshole but even you must admit, he has honor, principles he follows, respect for those who earn it, he is well educated and fights to protect what is his. If you truly cared as my friend wouldn't the knowledge that Sesshomaru could and would take care me allow you to let me be happy?"

Inuyasha looked to her eyes, the complete sincereness of this situation caused his stomach to lurch. Kagome may have been trying to make it sound like this would never happen but he could see it in her eyes. She was falling for his brother. What she said was true, he should be happy for her but he couldn't help be feel hurt that she could see the ice prince who had tried to not only kill her but him multiple times, in a positive light. The man who made it a mission to make his life a living hell was now the man his dear friend wished to mate with. Rising to his feet unable to face her Inuyasha started to walk out of the hut.

"I believe the others are waiting for us." With that, he was out the door.

Kagome grabbed her thing's before following after him. She was still wearing Sesshomaru's clothing but Inuyasha would have to deal with it until they were able to get back to the well so she could retrieve new clothes. which for once Inuyasha was all too happy to do.

!) ($* )*$*%&#(

Sesshomaru awoke well before Rin, Sliding away from the resting girl he rose to his feet before walking to his armoire to retrieve suitable clothing for a discussion with Lady Mother. As much as he despised having to go see her again, she needed to know about the situation of the imposter. She will be upset to find out he was unable to subdue and bring in the demon for questioning. He, himself was angered by his lack of control. Once he was dressed he left his quarters, while walking down the hall he spoke to a servant about getting Rin ready for the day once the sun has risen. She would then need to go attend lessons. the servant nodded before bowing deeply to their lord. He left without a second glance to go visit with his mother.

Walking across his gardens he walked passed the threshold of what looked like a waterfall, but in actuality, it was the entrance to his mother's private palace hidden within the mountain that the main Lord of the West's Palace resided. These secretive homes were normal amongst the lords, typically they were where the previous Lord and lady would live out the rest of their days. He walked the marble halls quietly before a servant opened one of the doors to the throne room that his mother renovated into the palace since the death of his father. She claimed it was so the council could meet with her in her own home.

"Why Sesshomaru isn't this a surprise?" His mother had a wicked gleam in her eye. Sesshomaru would have growled if it wouldn't end with her berating him. No one back talked Lady Mother. Not even him.

"Mother. we seem to have come across a rather large problem. Recently a village residing along the North West border of our Land was being attacked by an Inuyoukai imposter. The Half-breeds Miko came to this Sesshomaru to inform me of the situation." He was about to continue when his mother raised her hand signaling for him to stop.

"You say a Miko informed you of this? Inuyasha's Miko at that? Why would she do such a thing? Miko's do not help demon's."

"This is the Shikon Miko who helped in the demise of Naraku. She cares for a fox demon kit. Now, mother if this Sesshomaru could continue." His mother only waved her hand approving his request to continue.

"As This one was saying, the Miko lead this Sesshomaru to the spot she last saw the Inuyoukai, this imposter managed to not only look like our kind but smelt much like our own kind as well. He masked his scent poorly though so this Sesshomaru tracked him to a large cave where he had captured and raped several human women. Unfortunately, in the efforts to capture the imposter, this Sesshomaru lost control of his anger and killed them." He cringed inwardly as his mother laughed at his face. There was no hiding the disrespectful intentions. When she finally calmed she was able to ask him a few questions of her own.

"Did you at least get a chance to see what this imposter's true form looked like? Maybe a possible clan symbol?"

"Yes, Mother. He had tanned skin with purple eyes, green markings across his face. With long black hair. He had no crest upon his forehead, so he was not high rank." nodding her head in approval she flung her wrist dismissing him from her sight. Sesshomaru turned on his heel storming out of her palace to his own. He hated his mother.

Reaching into his sleeve Sesshomaru pulled out his very worn out portraits. He was going to have to visit the Miko for replacements soon. Placing the drawings back into his sleeve he stepped through his office doors. Firmly closing them behind him he looked about his office, not a single piece of artwork was on the bare walls. He began to wonder if the Miko knew how to paint at all? With an evil smirk, Sesshomaru sat before his desk opening the first scroll to be attended to.

! #%*&^% #%^$# !

Sorry for such a boring chapter guys! I wanted to get some serious points into this and hopefully the next chapter I can throw in some fun if not a little fluff! ;)

I would like to thank you all for the love and support I am receiving and can not wait to hear back from you guys! please continue all the feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kagome was just pulling herself out of the well when her view was obstructed by a rather tall intimidating shadow. Covering her eyes with one hand she peered up at the familiar face.

"Good Morning Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

Kagome finished pulling herself out of the well before flinging her brown bag to the ground. Opening the top she pulled out her sketchbook. Curious if he would be willing to sit with her she lowered herself to the edge of the old wood well. She silently opened the cover and began flipping through them. It wasn't long until she heard the good creek from added pressure. Looking to her right she saw Sesshomaru seated beside her looking at the page before him.

Sesshomaru could hear the Miko's heart speed up from his close proximity. Glancing over at her he watched her reaction has he brushed his left thigh against her for a brief moment. Her cheeks began to turn a bright red that spread down to her neck. His gaze followed her blush down to the collar of her sweater. He watched her swallow before inwardly smirking to himself. He drew his gaze back to the portrait of himself. He was in awe of the color. He remembered the moment that she had captured well. This particular piece was of him flying before her as they were heading to the village on the Northwest border of his lands. The colors of the rising sun where mixed beautifully. When he looked closer at his face he realized in his eyes she actually captured the emotion he felt when he looked back at her cuddling Rin wrapped in his Mokomoko. Allowing his eyes to widen slightly he could not believe this mere human girl could read his eyes so well. The proof of it sitting right before his eyes. She knew he had looked her with affection, longing, and pride.

"Miko." His deep tenor startled the woman from her thoughts.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Amber met Sapphire, a moment of silence passed, the two content not saying a word when suddenly it began to snow. It was light, melting as soon as it touched the ground. Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat as he watched the Miko close her sketchbook before tilting her head back to watch the snowfall. The beautiful white snowflakes falling all around her, her head tilting back down to look at him. When she looked back at him her blue eyes were glowing with pure joy. It was at that moment, that Sesshomaru noticed how truly beautiful this mortal was.

Sesshomaru almost gave in to the urge to lean closer to her when he felt his brother's aura spike. He had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Taking to the air without a word, Kagome watched Sesshomaru leave. Just as he disappeared from her sight Inuyasha came skidding to her side.

"I smell Sesshomaru, where's that bastard." Of course, he would ruin the moment. Sighing Kagome put her book back in her bag before slowly walking down the hillside towards Kaede's hut, she could have sworn Sesshomaru had been leaning into her. Face turning all sorts of pink and red she made her way to the others.

Inuyasha was left angry and annoyed by the well that Kagome had just been sitting on. She had, had her sketchbook out. Sesshomaru was here as well, sniffing the bark of the well he concluded that Sesshomaru had been sitting beside HIS Miko. Which only meant Sesshomaru was allowed to view her damn book but he was not. He knew Kagome was starting to have feelings for his brother even in she herself is not aware of the fact. The snow was starting to wet his clothing making the decision to walk back to the others for him. With his ears down in a pout, Inuyasha walked down the hill in the direction he had come from. He knew his attempts to keep Kagome from Sesshomaru were futile. Not to mention if Sesshomaru ever pulled the stick from his ass and actually saw Kagome for the woman she was, and not just a human, he would have no doubt Sesshomaru would make her his.

Sesshomaru couldn't have been more grateful for his brother's interruption. He would have kissed the Miko had he not shown his worthless face. He had merely wanted to ask the Miko to paint a portrait of him for his palace, but somehow almost kissed the wench instead. He had to stay away from her, and maybe for once take a concubine to his bed. Quickening his pace he allowed himself to enjoy the cool snow blowing against his face. Closing his eyes momentarily he took a single deep breath allowing his body to relax. His cold face returned to its normal mask, void of any emotion. He descended to the balcony of his personal chambers before striding over to the double door windowed entrance. One claw hand gently sliding the door open. His purple stripes along his wrist stood out amongst the falling snow causing him to pause momentarily wondering when he started to notice such worthless things.

Striding forward into his bedchamber he called for a servant to light his fireplace, once he requested for Rin to meet with her tutor for an extra hour before allowing her to have play time. Then much to his distaste, he requested for a bottle of sake. The servant allowed her eyes to open wide for a mere moment before scurrying off to do as ordered. Sesshomaru sat at the low table before the fireplace. Looking around his bedchamber he realized how dull it seemed to be. He never took notice of these things before and the fact it was all beginning to stand out was really starting to aggravate him. Letting out a low snarl he brought two elegantly clawed fingers to his temple in an attempt to soothe a headache beginning to form.

Sesshomaru sighed in relief when his Sake arrived, choosing to down the bottle instead of using a cup he throws his head back, the burning liquid running down his throat. This Miko had him worrying about worthless colors over his responsibilities as a Lord. Yet being a perfectionist he couldn't allow his home to appear dull either.

Rising to his feet Sesshomaru decided that he would spare with his general that afternoon. Nothing made him feel better than torturing his general under the pretense of it as sparring. Smiling to himself he briskly walked out of his chambers to go find Takashi.

Sesshomaru found Takashi already in his dojo. He seemed to be training a couple new recruits. His current victim turned to look at his Lord who had just entered. He was about to bow respectfully when Takashi swung his legs out from under him and pinned his sword to the younglings throat. The general was laughing so hard at the shocked expression of the young demon. Sesshomaru inwardly was laughing as well but only a smirk gave away his jolly at the young demons expense.

"How cruel Takashi." Sesshomaru's deep tenor was laced with sarcasm. He slowly walked into the dojo, the few other young demons bowed before him. Sesshomaru paid no attention to them of course as he continued he was over to Takashi.

"He should have been paying attention to his opponent." Takashi stretched his arms over his head until he heard a distinct crack in his back. Takashi was a black panther demon. He had short spiked black hair, with tan skin. His green eyes were vibrant, a gaze that seemed to see through one's soul. He always seemed to keep Sesshomaru's men on edge with just a look. This is one of the qualities Sesshomaru enjoyed of the man. Takashi had talons much like Sesshomaru's only black, the inside of his wrists covered with small groups of dark spots.

"Maybe we should show them how it is done." Takashi could feel the challenge in his Lords aura. Something had bothered his Lord enough to seek him out for a spar. Shedding his top layers he prepared for the much-needed workout his Lord was about to give him.

Sesshomaru didn't shed his clothing. He would never admit that it was because his lack of an arm but it was most definitely because of his lack of an arm. He was sure Takashi new this but would never admit it out loud. Of course, he would never ill Takashi even if he did say it. Torture him a little yes. Take his manhood, yes. But never kill him. Takashi was the closest thing Sesshomaru had to a friend. Other then Rin Takashi was allowed privileges others never could.

As Sesshomaru positioned himself with a sword in hand he prepared for the first strike. As Takashi rushed forward Sesshomaru let out a loud snarl.

Kagome was exhausted. Inuyasha hadn't shut up about how awful Sesshomaru was for hours now. She could have sworn he thought Sesshomaru was going to take her from him. EVen Sango was letting out exasperated sighs as Inuyasha for the umpteenth time told the story about how Sesshomaru tried to kill Kagome in his father's tomb.

The small group was heading in the direction of the west. There was a village that had been complaining about demons stealing their vegetables. Soon they would not have enough to last the coming winter if they were not stopped. Of course to Inuyasha, this meant they had to rush over, kill these demons and be on their way. Kagome was hoping she could find a better solution first, one without the bloodshed. Such as asking the demons why they are sealing the food?

Shippo clung to her shoulder as she continued ignoring Inuyasha. The ground was hard against her moccasins but she appreciated the silence they gave. Looking for the small kit who was lazily resting on her shoulder she gave him a cheeky smile before picking up her pace to catch up to Sango.

"Sango, do you think these demons could be in desperate need of the food? Or do you think they are thieves?" Songo looked to the sky momentarily in thought before giving an answer.

"From my experience, I would say they are thieves. Demons have a much broader food palette then we do. So I think they find this villages' vegetables as an easy food source."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"Sorry, Kagome. It doesn't mean we still can not look on the bright side and hope they just need the food."

Kagome just gave her a small smile. She loved Sango. Miroku who had been deemed the Inuyasha tamer for the evening was walking beside the Hanyou. He was telling Inuyasha some stories about his travels before he met our small group. Thoroughly keeping the Hanyou off the Sesshomaru subject.

Kagome was wondering what the Demon Lord was doing at that moment. After the incident at the well a few days prior, she couldn't help but think about him more often. Her thoughts didn't linger long when she noticed the village ahead. She was beginning to get excited about sleeping under a roof once more.

The group quietly walked into the village, stopping to talk to a young woman, she had been the first person they met and needed to get information about the situation. She gladly spoke to them about the demons who would sneak in at night and steal everyone's food. What the group had not prepared for was that the village's Lord had already sent some of his men there to take care of the problem. This upset Inuyasha as he began whining about the wasted time and lack of pay they would have received.

Miroku thanked the young woman before the group had a chance to leave her though Miroku was already grasping her hands asking if she would bare him a son. He was rewarded by Sango smacking him in the head before dragging him away by the collar. Shippo and Kagome tried to stifle a laugh but it was too late. The damage had been done. So as she walked to catch up to the rest of the group she laughed.

" Your laugh is incredibly contagious." The male's voice ran a shiver up Kagome's spine. It was deep but smooth. Much like Sesshomaru's only more, playful. Turning to see who had spoken to her she was shocked to see two stunning green eyes. He was clearly a demon, judging by his armor and sword, Kagome assumed him to be one of the men this village Lord had sent. She was not certain but she hoped they were in the Western gripped onto Kagome's shoulder tighter, giving Kagome a distinct signal to be careful. She, of course, new that fact already, she could feel the power radiating off of him. His short black hair, tan skin glistened from the evening's sunset. He was smirking at her now and she realized she had been staring. Blushing from head to toe she tried to recover herself.

"I am sorry. Umm Thank you. I think." He laughed then. Slowly walking up to her. The space between them closing inch by inch. He stopped once he was about three feet away from her.

"Who the hell are you." It was Inuyasha, he had walked up behind her. His hand was on his sword, ready to defend her if needed. He gave the demon before him a snarl, his ears were back and Kagome was tempted to get behind him wondering if this was a warning that this demon was not as friendly as he seemed.

"My name is Takashi. My men and I were sent here to deal with some demons who are stealing from these humans." Inuyasha scoffed at him before grabbing Kagome's arm to drag her away from the demon. Of course, Kagome was not yet ready to leave since she was starting to think that Inuyasha was still in his jealous hormonal state and not there to simply protect her. If this was one of the men this villages lord sent then he was clearly not here to harm people. She yanked her arm from his grasp. This caused Shippo to fall from her shoulder, luckily he was caught by Takashi. He safely set him down before giving Kagome his undivided attention. She was beautiful for a human. And from what his senses told him, a powerful Miko as well.

Kagome couldn't help but notice how well Takashi's armor fit him. As she took in more details of his humanoid form, she couldn't help blurt out one of the most embarrassing things she has ever said.

"Amazing form to draw." She hadn't meant to say it out loud but the growl behind her, along with the deep laughter in front of her was proof she had. She blushed furiously. Shippo giggled at her feet. She could hear Sango giggling to her left as well. She didn't even know when Sango and Miroku had appeared at her side. How humiliating. this had been almost as bad as Sesshomaru finding her sketchbook. She was about to tell him what she meant by drawing him, and why she wanted to when the handsome demon beat her to it.

"Honey, you can draw me anytime you want." He had such light in his eyes. His grin was ear to ear as he looked at her. She couldn't remember the last time she saw such a happy demon before.

Takashi couldn't believe his luck. This Miko was definitely something else. Once these demons are taken care of he was going to let her draw him alright. Maybe remove his haori, watching her blush more would make for a great night.

Kagome awoke early that morning. She had gone to sleep early the night before considering Inuyasha wouldn't shut up about how the Takashi only wanted to get in her pants, as Kagome so often stated. She walked alone out of the village, Sketchbook in hand. She sat by a tree just outside the village to draw Sesshomaru, again. As she opened her book and began to slowly turn the pages, she would critique her work before turning to the next page. She had gotten to the drawing of Sesshomaru that she had most recently drawn when she heard Takashi's voice.

"Is that Lord Sesshomaru?!" Takashi watched as Kagome slammed her book shut before quickly turning to look at him.

"N-no. It uh is someone I made up." She could tell by the single raised eyebrow that he did not believe her for a second.

"That was most definitely Lord Sesshomaru. A very well drawn out Lord Sesshomaru at that." He sat down next to her. He seemed to take on Sesshomaru's one leg raised the other stretched out before him. "Now if you can draw me like that. Then, by all means, enjoy yourself."

Takashi watched as she blushed, again, before seating herself a few feet away from him. She grabbed a single pencil before she began sketching away. He couldn't help but smile at her, she was such an intriguing creature. He had never had a portrait done of himself but after seeing his Lord's image, he was excited to see how it turned out.

"May I ask how you were able to get Milord's image?" He watched her freeze, she looked into his eyes and the scent of fear permitted the air.

"Y-your Lord.."

"Yes, Milord. Is that bad?"

"Uh no just um. If you could not tell anyone about these that would be great. I am sure you know how much something such as this would upset him, by upset I mean anger."

"What makes you think that?" Takashi was generally curious. Yes, Sesshomaru did not like humans. But he tolerated Rin. He was also a huge perfectionist and with the talent, this young Miko had, he would surely deem the works satisfactory.

"Well, the first time he saw them he ripped them from my book. I am not sure what he did with them but I know if someone found out he would probably be upset."

Kagome was startled when she hears Takashi's deep laughter. When she looked up from her book she noticed he was holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Oh, you poor unfortunate soul. Milord probably stole those from you to keep." Wiping an imaginary tear from his eye for good measure he watched her eyes widen in shock, he gave it another moment before her mouth dropped open soon after. With another burst of laughter, he rolled to the ground.

Kagome wasn't sure what to make of her current situation. Sesshomaru most likely still had the drawings she had done? She did notice he liked them but she could have sworn he would have tossed them. the only reason he allowed her to continue to draw him was that he was a perfect specimen and deemed that satisfactory for her drawing him. Right?

She shook her head and continued drawing Takashi. They decided to talk about something other than Sesshomaru, she was very grateful for that. She found out he was a black panther demon, which she was curious about why he was allowed in a dog house old. This granted her another bout of loud laughter.

A couple hours had passed when she had finished. She was surprised Inuyasha had not barged in on them. But taking a deep breath she decided not to worry about it and instead handed the book over to Takashi. She watched as his face lit up with a smile.

"This is incredible. I can not believe you could do something like this in such a short amount of time."

"Thank you. I mean it really isn't amazing, but I appreciate your comment."

"Miko, you definitely have talent. Don't let that mutt over there tell you different." She followed the direction his thumb went and noticed Inuyasha had been sitting about thirty feet to there left. She could tell he must have been watching and listening to them but was rather upset that she hadn't noticed him the entire time she had been drawing.

"Takashi, what happened with the demons that were stealing?"

"Oh, I spoke to them last night. They do not seem to have a home, it is a mother and a small child. They were kitsune demon. I told them that our Lord could always use more servants if she wished to come back with us. Her daughter would make a great playmate for Rin." Takashi was surprised when he watched Kagome's eyes light up. Her scent spiked with her enthusiasm causing a wave of arousal from Takashi. Her scent smelled like a summer breeze, with a hint of honey. He heard a subliminal growl from the Hanyou. Stamping his attraction down. He focused back on what the Miko was saying.

"How is Rin!? I have not seen her in months. She is such a good little girl. I love that she gives Jaken a run for his money."

Before he answered though Kagome Was ripping the book from his hands and shoving it into her bag. It was then he felt the Hanyou standing beside him. With a sigh, he rose to his feet. With a long glance at Inuyasha, he bowed to Kagome before saying his goodbyes.

Takashi was not about to put himself into any drama. His Lord has been on edge of late and the last thing he needed was to make it worse. The last sparring session Sesshomaru needed lasted most of the afternoon and left Takashi quite sore. He could have sworn it came from sexual tension but he would never admit it out loud. Even if he was close to his Lordship.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha just huffed before telling her it was time to go. The small group made no sound as they traveled back to the village of Edo. Everyone could feel the tension radiating off their half-demon friend.


	7. Chapter 7

The breeze was chilled as the snow fell upon the lands. A lone, regal figure stood silently in the cool night. His features lit only by the full moon shining down upon him. His breath could be seen from the chilly air. Winter was now fully upon his lands. Turning to descend back down to his small camp, his silver locks blowing in the breeze. The chill against his face reminding him that his ward would need to have more furs wrapped around her small form. It would do no one good if she fell ill.

Snow crunched silently before Sesshomaru's feet. He reached the small encampment quickly. His weightless strides carrying him swiftly pass the young girl over to the two-headed beast. With his one clawed hand, he brought out several fur blankets. Laying a few on the snow-filled ground he ensured part of furs made it up against the dragon's belly, to ensure Rin would stay warm that night. He removed his armor and breastplate before Signaling Rin to lay beside the dragon's belly for warmth.

Once Rin was warmly tucked under he furs, snuggled into the dragon's belly did he lay beside her. Keeping his body close he allowed his aura to flare. He would rest that night, his aura scent demons into hiding. The little girl and her Lord would not come to harm that night.

&^*^%%$

Kagome couldn't believe her luck. She somehow got separated from her friends and the weather went from a simple snowfall to a downright blizzard. He small coat did nothing to keep her warm as the harsh snow and winds attacked her flesh. How this always happened to her, she didn't know. But right now priority one was found shelter, start a fire. She was so focused on getting through the freezing snow she even hit a tree face first. Falling back onto her butt she looked up at the offending thing before freezing. She had not run into a tree but a rather a very annoyed Sesshomaru. She was about to panic before realization dawned on her that maybe Sesshomaru would allow her to stay with him. She hadn't seen him since the well, but she hoped she was in his good graces still. A deep silky voice brought her from her musings.

"Miko?"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Thank goodness, uh would you happen to allow me to stay with your pack for the evening? I seem to have been separated from mine and so far finding shelter to get warm has been rather hard." As if on cue the wind picked up sending snow around the two beings, it had become harder to see at that moment. Kagome could only see the glow of his golden gaze.

Sesshomaru did not answer her as she watched him walk by. Kagome decided he did not necessarily say no, so she began walking next to the dragon. Looking up to the beast she realized Rin was riding upon its back. She hard furs draped around her along with Sesshomaru's Mokomoko. she couldn't see the little girl face due to all the fur around her. With a shiver running up her spine she was grateful Sesshomaru took such great care of her. Little did either of them know, Rin was falling deathly sick from the elements.

They hadn't walked for more than an hour when Sesshomaru brought them into a small cave. It was tall enough for Kagome but Sesshomaru had to duck to stand. She watched as Sesshomaru grabbed the small fur covered child from Ah-Un's back. He gently laid her on the floor of the cave, she was tucked up to the dragon's belly who happened to also be blocking the entrance of the cave. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru left the cave, she wasn't surprised when within a couple minutes he had brought back wood for a fire. She had started to dog in her bag for her lighter to help when she was scared out of her mind when a giant ball of fire flew past her head. With a scream, she jumped a little. Instantly the cave lit up from the small fire before her.

Kagome was laying beside the fire, she had changed into her spare set of clothes (behind Ah-Un) before rolling out her sleeping bag and crawling in. She was almost asleep when a loud coughing fit startled her awake. Sitting up to look at the child who had made the noise she witnessed Sesshomaru pulling back the covers to check on her. She was shocked when she was given the graces of seeing Sesshomaru's tender side. He slowly leaned his forehead against the small child's. She watched his nostrils flare as he took in a big whiff of the small child's scent.

"She is ill. Jaken, go to Hana. Have her make Rin new winter clothes."

"Yes, Milord!" Kagome began digging into her bag again. She kept cough syrup in her bag for herself. She knew she would have to give the little girl much less than what she took but it should help the small girl. She froze in her search when she heard the loud clank of metal hit the ground. Glancing towards her right, her eyes widened in shock as she watched Sesshomaru disrobe. He caught her eyes before smirking at her.

"S-Sesshomaru? Why are you getting undressed?" with a slight chuckle he stopped disrobing after his chest was completely bare.

"Rin needs to stay warm, I am providing her my body heat." Kagome just nodded her head while she started to dig for her medicine. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sesshomaru lower himself beside Rin before pulling the blankets over themselves. Kagome was thankful she couldn't see his chest anymore.

Finally finding what she was looking for she pulled the medicine out of the box and looked at the chart she kept with it for how much to give Rin. Pouring the amount called for she made her way over to the small child.

Sesshomaru watched as the Miko gave Rin some medication. It looked foreign but he knew the Miko was not of this time. So he assumed it was something better than what he could give Rin from here. The Miko checked Rin's forehead as well before she dug into her large bag once again to dig out a very small pot, she then pulled out a can of some sort. From what he saw pour out of it, it looked much like a soup of sorts. She seemed to be upset over something, he had no idea what. Deciding it did not matter he laid his head by Rin's and closed his eyes to rest. Jaken would return in a weeks time. He should have allowed the Kappa to take Au-Un, but the beast was their door and Rin needed all the heat she could get.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Roused from his sleep he turned to see the Miko kneeling beside him. the flames orange glow kissing the sides of her face.

"Miko."

"I was wondering if you possibly have a tea kettle. I would like to prepare tea for Rin as well. She will need it to stay hydrated." SHe merely watched the Lord nod his head before lifting his nose up. It was meant to direct her to the side bag of Au-Un. Taking note she carefully pulled the kettle and three cups from the bag. She also found a cloth sack of tea.

She heated up the pot of soup with the tea. It did not take long since both were rather small. She added some honey to the tea to help both Rin's and her throat. She new Sesshomaru would be in for a surprise with it but the thought of his face when he tasted it was too much incentive to not add to his cup. Kagome put the soup in a bowl for Rin before walking the very short distance to the little girl. Sesshomaru was already propped up with the girl in his arm.

"Rin, I need you to drink this." She slowly brought the cup to the small child's mouth before watching the girl sip the tea. She smiled when she heard Rin's contented sigh as the honey from the tea soothed the poor girl's throat. the little girl proceeded to down the rest of the sweet liquid in a few gulps. She couldn't help the giggle at Sesshomaru's shock. Most wouldn't have noticed but Kagome saw his eyes widen ever so slightly.

Sesshomaru had never seen Rin drink tea so fast. She had been so happy with the flavor. He glanced over to the Miko who was, smiling at him? She was smiling, why would the Miko smile at him?

"Lord Sesshomaru, I made you a cup as well. " Rin was already eating the soup the Miko had given her so he felt it was alright to take the small cup. He sniffed the cup of tea first. It smelt sickeningly sweet. No wonder Rin liked it. Taking a sip he couldn't help the instinctive reaction to the sweet flavor. His eyes lowered in pleasure as the tea began to soothe his throat. When he looked up he noticed the Miko was, drawing?

Kagome had grabbed her sketchbook right as the great Western Lord took the tea from her hand. She wanted to capture his face as he took his first sip and oh she was so happy she did. Quickly sketching a rough sketch of the lord she watched him throw his head back to finish the tea. He clearly enjoyed it.

The Miko continued to draw, unaware that Rin had finished her meal. Sesshomaru, took the bowl from the girl, setting it down beside him he laid Rin back down to the furs. The medicine the Miko had given her earlier had calmed the girl's fever so he felt it okay to allow her to sleep alone. Rising he began to redress, he was a little annoyed by the fact that the Miko had yet to even notice that he had moved. It was, unusual. Walking as best as the cave would allow he sat down behind her. She was so involved in her work that she hadn't noticed that either. Flaring out his aura he watched her turn around abruptly.

"Oh, Sesshomaru you startled me."

"Indeed." He looked at the drawing she was so immersed with. It was of him sipping his tea. But the thing that bothered him was the look on his face. It was a look of pleasure. This would not be acceptable.

"Miko, cease this drawing. This Sesshomaru does not want that face captured."

"But Lord Sesshomaru." She was giving him puppy eyes. No, it would not work. He was a Demon Lord, a DEMON Lord. He would not fall to this Miko's puppy eyes. Glancing at her face once more he caved.

"Fine, but no one is to see it." Smiling to herself Kagome continued to draw the handsome Demon Lord.

Kagome awoke on the fourth day of being cooped up in a cave with the great Demon Lord to see him glaring down at her sketchbook. Rin was happily coloring in one of the many coloring books Kagome carries with her for Shippo.

"Miko, what is this."

He continued to shoot daggers at her book. Hesitantly moving over to be beside him Kagome looked down to the book in his hand. The Drawing he was glaring at was none other than Takashi.

"That would Takashi, he said he is one of your soldiers."

"Yes I know who he is, I need to know why you have a drawing of the filth in this book?" She could hear the anger coming through his aura in waves. He was livid that she had drawn Takashi. Why? She didn't know. she watched in horror as Lord Sesshomaru ore the picture from her book. Slowly a smile came to his face as he set the paper on fire. Kagome tried to get to it but it was too late. The piece of paper burned easily before her.

"Why would you do such a thing!" He didn't even glance at her.

"He is unworthy." He turned to see Jaken entering the cave with a bundle of winter clothes for Rin, along with a cloak for the small human child.

"Hn, we leave."

 _ **I hope you liked the chapter! I am having writer's block so I am starting another fic up that has been on my mind please see my page and check it out! It's titled The Lost Western Prince! I will continue to work on this story as well in the meantime! Hopefully, writers block won't last long!**_


End file.
